The Biostatistics Core will provide support for the data management and analysis requirements of the projects and other cores of the SPORE. In addition to performing the planned analyses described in the descriptions of the individual projects, the Biostatistics Core will also assist in the design and analysis of future studies arising from the results of the proposed research and will facilitate the exchange of data and information between the various components of the SPORE. Because of the innovative nature of the research proposed and the high level of interaction between the various projects, the Biostatistics Core will play a vital role in the work of the SPORE by helping transmit results between Projects and rapidly developing new pre-clinical and clinical studies based on those results.